


I Guess I’d Better Stay

by mybrothers_keeper



Category: Castlevania
Genre: A lonely boy, Angst, Anxiety, Blood Splling, Crying, Dark Castles, Depression, Eventual Sexual Content, Extreme Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Just generally a blood motif with these people, Loneliness, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Riddles for words, Scars, Season 3 Fix it, Trauma, Two Grown Men operating on one (1) shared brain cell and daddy’s favorite red wine, a posh dhampir riddled with bitterness and trauma, a tired drunk who gets a little too excited about whips, and lots of it if i can help it, blood sucking, perhaps some internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrothers_keeper/pseuds/mybrothers_keeper
Summary: Trevor’s ass hurt.The horse he’d been leant, called Phillip by the Speakers Sypha had joined, trotted along the path, every step jostling and bouncing Trevor in the uncomfortable and, frankly, too small saddle. The first few days of travel had been bearable, he supposed because he hadn’t been pushing the beast as hard then, but now he was tired and bored and his ass hurt, and the quicker he could get back to the Castle and Hold, the better.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Instead of Lambs

Trevor’s ass hurt.

The horse he’d been leant, called Phillip by the Speakers Sypha had joined, trotted along the path, every step jostling and bouncing Trevor in the uncomfortable and, frankly, too small saddle.

The first few days of travel had been bearable, he supposed because he hadn’t been pushing the beast as hard then, but now he was tired and bored and his ass _hurt_ , and the quicker he could get back to the Castle and Hold, the better.

**********

He and Sypha had come to a decision shortly after Lindenfield. They both needed to take a break from the hunters path, needed to step away for awhile and be concerned with other things. Haunted by images of a closet filled with small pairs of shoes displayed like secret trophies, a pit full of little bones and old scraps of cloth, screams torn from the throats of innocents as they burned in their own homes, a horrible beast, bulbous with souls, and a doorway into Hell, through which they had seen the very man who’d started all of their troubles in the first place- they’d licked their wounds and turned to the road with their tails between their legs, seeking respite and sanctuary and peace of mind.

It was purely coincidental that in the next town they found a group of Speakers set to head out within the week and work their way further east. Sypha’s demeanor had brightened at the prospect of being with her people again, even if they weren’t her family, and though Trevor Belmont was no genius, he could see how happy she was to simply be near them, the joy it brought her to tell her stories, weaving words and waving her hands for effect.

But he knew, not so deep down, that he could not follow that trail. He was used to travelling alone, only recently having to accommodate others, and he was too restless and free-spirited to be tied to a group. When Sypha brought up travelling with the Speaker caravan one night over a dinner of cold stew and slightly stale bread, Trevor had been quick to assure her it was okay. They both needed their peace and he knew this was where Sypha found hers.

He remembered the kiss that had soon followed, her soft lips against his own, her waist warm beneath his large hands, and her stern instruction to stay out of trouble while they were apart. He’d chuckled lowly and explained to her he only intended to return to the Castle, as there wasn’t much else he could really go back to anyhow.

Sypha chewed her lip as her eyebrows drew low over her eyes, a look that he recognized meant she was worried,”I hope Alucard has been well. I regret not having found a way to communicate with him while we’ve been gone.”

Trevor had snorted and nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck, earning himself a smack to the shoulder and an exasperated huff, “Oh, I’m sure the bastard’s been fine. With all that castle to fix and all those toys and books to read in the Hold, he can’t have been at a loss for entertainment.”

Sypha’s expression returned to its former puzzlement and she cast her eyes down in thought, “That’s why I worry. I don’t like the idea of him being all alone in that huge Castle, shut up like his Father had been. We saw what it did to Dracula.”

Trevor, fed up talking about the dhampir as it was dampening the happy mood they’d been in only minutes before, pulled back to look at Sypha’s face and placed a heavy kiss on her pinched mouth, coaxing the uncertainty from her in the form of a small contented sigh. “He was happy when we left, Sypha, I don’t see the point in worrying. Besides, I’ll see him when I get there. If he’s gone batshit, I’ll know, won’t I?”

His attempt at a joke did solicit a small laugh, though it sounded tight and forced. “I suppose that’s true. Just promise me you won’t start any unnecessary conflict. You two are like rival sparks waiting to catch, and if you aren’t careful you might end up setting everything on fire. You’re more similar than you’d like to think, you just need to get past the bad blood.”

Trevor had grimaced at the speech, a bitter taste entering his mouth at the notion he and the blood-sucking irrit could have anything in common, but he swallowed his comments and simply nodded an affirmation. His hands came up from where they’d rested on Sypha’s hips and cupped her soft jaw, lifting her face for another kiss, which she indulged him before giggling and pulling him back into their shared bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waddup homies lol  
> I watched all three seasons of Castlevania in a little over eight hours over the course of two days, so fast that, for the first two seasons, I didn’t know Sypha’s name. To keep shit straight, which this fic will be anything BuT, I just called her ‘sis’ or ‘the one in blue’ or literally any other thing i could use to identify her. So yeah. But I love love love it and I love love love the characters, even when they do dumb shit, like separate :)  
> To atone for their sins and for the sins committed by the writers of season three, I would like to propose my take on the aftermath of the clusterfuck that was the last two or three episodes of season three.  
> I fully wanted to head into this with every intention to stick to my every impression of each character, but it’s fan fiction and I’m gonna slip in a little of my desire to spice up their own. If you ever feel I’m doing the characters or the show or a group of people a disservice by misrepresenting them through my precarious words, please tell me. Sound off in a chill way that doesn’t immediately scream ‘dickhead’ to me, and I will do my best to fix it, I promise.  
> Please make yourself known in the comments, everything except shit-talk is cool, and i hope you have an amazing, fulfilling day wherever you are. Remember that you are valuable and cherished and that even Mama Odie couldn’t make the gumbo perfect the first time.  
> Love you all!


	2. Gods the Stench

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, new chapter. What it do.

It was around midday when Trevor spotted his tree, long dead and cracked down the middle as if struck with a particularly angry bolt of lightning. He sighed in relief and kicked his heels into Phillips' sides, urging him forward with renewed vigor.

The woods around him were quiet save for the occasional birdsong or rustle of leaves moved by the gentle breeze. Sunlight shot through the thicker foliage in narrow beams, freckling the path ahead. He had, surprisingly, met no one on his journey, man nor beast, and while a part of him wanted to ignore it… well, the last time he ignored his instincts in favor of trusting his luck, bloodshed and sorrow were the result. He’d been on edge for hours.

And then there was the matter lingering in the back of his head, the one he’d been trying and failing to put to rest all day. Soon, he’d be seeing Alucard again, without Sypha to bridge the gap with her kind words and disarming looks.

He’d been thinking about what he was going to say, what his opening line would be when he finally saw the dhampir, but nothing so far had felt right and every time he settled on some kind of barb, Sypha’s voice rang through his head reminding him not to start any fights. The real problem was, that was the only way he knew to communicate with Alucard. Every jab, insult, and joke made at the other’s expense had been a gateway to understanding, even if it had led to a fight or childish silence or the clash of blades while Sypha looked on, unimpressed.

He held no true ill will toward Alucard, no real feelings of hate or disgust, now that he knew him better. There was only a lack of genuine trust, something the two had not fully developed in the short time after Dracula’s defeat. With Sypha it had been easier, as she was too persistent and warm to ignore and had gotten under skin very early on. And they’d grown to rely on each other throughout their months of traveling together, whether it be in a fight with a few night creatures or in the back of their less than comfortable cart, tumbling over each other and laughing the next morning. Plus, she’s Sypha, of course he trusted her.

But with Alucard, things had been… different was an understatement. Once the dire situation had been handled, it was almost as if Trevors purpose had run out for all the attention he got from the dhampir, teasing or otherwise. And he wasn’t complaining, he wasn’t, he was just confused as to why he and Sypha had spent those late evenings reading in the study, and had made all that interesting conversation over their dinners, and had spent all that time together without him when he was _right_ there.

Sypha never brought anything up, though, never informed Trevor of Alucards secret plot to murder him in his sleep. She never even said a word about Alucard slandering his family’s name when he wasn’t around to defend it.

Which was why it was so hard now for him to envision seeing him again. God, he hadn’t even considered that Alucard may not let him in at all, though considering the friendly terms on which they’d left, he figured that may be too extreme of an anxiety to harbor.

Trevor shook his head, clearing his mind of these thoughts that were starting to outpace his twenty-some-odd-year-old-drunkard brain, and focused only on driving his horse forward. It wasn’t like him to be so distracted, especially when he could be in danger at any moment.

Hand on the whip at his side, Trevor made his way, slowly but surely, towards the charred remains of the Belmont Hold and the newly-inherited castle of Vlad Dracula Tepes.

**********


End file.
